It is becoming increasingly common for wireless communication networks to deploy multiple types of transmission points. At times, it is necessary to have both primary transmission points, with a full range of capabilities, and secondary transmission points, which may be cheaper though less capable. One challenge of this arrangement is making sure that the transmission points do not interfere with one another. Another challenge is making sure that, to whatever extent possible, the secondary, less-expensive transmission point carries the bulk of the data traffic and that communication devices operating in the network are still able to receive the benefit of the higher level capabilities that may only be found in the primary transmission points without compromising communication with secondary transmission points.